


As if you ever really stood a chance.

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Horror, Other, POV Second Person, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if this 2nd person POV worked or not. Let me know? xx</p></blockquote>





	As if you ever really stood a chance.

 

 

 

It’s been a long and frustrating day and you just want to stop for a beer. Just one or two to take the edge off before you trudge on home and microwave up some dinner. But the second you walk into the place you could feel his eyes on you. You glance up carefully, try to look past him like you don’t see him but you fail. Making your way over to the bar opposite him you order a beer, try to look fascinated by the muted images playing on the TV but his stare pulls your eyes to him like he’s magnetized. So you stop struggling, finally take a good look and your breath catches in your throat. The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen and he’s looking at you like you’re the only other person in the room and just like that you’re gone. As if you ever really stood a chance.

You down half your beer in one pull and you don’t see him move but suddenly he’s beside you. Pulling up a stool and ordering “whiskey, two glasses” but he doesn’t ask you if you want one. Just puts a glass in front of you, fills it two fingers high and tell the bartender to “leave the bottle”. He downs his and looks at you expectantly with a little smirk that twists something around in your belly so you try to swallow it all in one go and fail. As you gulp against the fiery burn trying to climb back up your throat your face flushes with embarrassment and he just laughs. It’s rough and warm and you feel a heat spread through your fingers and toes that has nothing to do with the whiskey.

You croak out a “hey” and you think that’s the best you can do and he follows with “hey yourself” and your face is really hot. So you do the pouring this time and probably fill the glasses too high but he just raises an eyebrow over his golden flecked green eye and cleanly pours it down his throat. You never drink whiskey and after this one you’re feeling loose and fuzzy around the edges so he leans in close when you ask “what are we celebrating?” and he raises a glass and answers “to a new kind of life” and his knuckles brush yours.

It takes you a few minutes to realize how quiet it has gotten around you and when you look around you find the bar nearly deserted. Through the neon light haze you make out a few other men you didn’t notice before. The one watching you is dressed in a shiny black suit and is furiously wiping at a spot on his tie with a handkerchief. He shoots you a dark sneer and you’re about to ask your new friend if he knows him but he’s suddenly touching your face and kissing you and the world tilts sideways.

You’re lifted up onto the bar and big hands are not so gently unbuckling your belt, popping off buttons and yanking down your pants until you feel the sticky cool bar top against your skin. You’re trying to find his face, want to see his mouth but your head is spinning and your bitten lips feel numb.

He crawls up your prone body between your legs and licks your lips. His pupils so blown they seem to take over the entire iris and he pets your face like you’re a precious thing before sinking his teeth into your chin. You lick at your own split lips with a swollen tongue and he tastes like he smells. Like Summer nights and salt and blood and fireworks with smoke that hangs in the heavy air.

Your brain chooses this moment to come back online and you feel your mouth shaping the words “no” and “wait” but you can barely hear your own voice over the blood pounding in your brain. You try and struggle but your arms are pinned over your head with invisible hands so tight your bones creak so you kick out your legs but he’s right there. Rough hands clamped down on either thigh like vices he pulls them apart and takes you into his mouth all at once. Sucking you in it’s hot and wet and he’s groaning like you’re something delicious to devour and the noise you make is something between a shriek and a moan.

Pushing your legs harder now he tilts you up and slides his tongue lower. Licking and plunging inside until your wriggling and writhing and making pained pleas for more. You lose time and when he crawls back up to meet your eyes you feel dripping wet, opened up and raw. He kisses you and you taste yourself on his tongue as sweet as his murmured praises that you're "just like candy". You barely register the high pitched whine you hear from the back of the room until it turns into a scream that gets choked off and the silence crowds back in. The light in the room seems to have dimmed as well and you wonder if it’s all being sucked up into the black holes of his eyes.

He growls something that sounds like “good pet” and slides two fingers into your mouth so far that you gag and salivate until he takes those dripping fingers, trails them down your body and pushed them inside. You’ve done this before but never this fast or rough and your body fights against the sudden assault. Your entrance screams as he forces in another digit and wriggles them, digging inside to find that special spot. The pleasure hits like cool waves to soothe over the red hot needles of pain and he’s everywhere at once. You’re inside his mouth and his hands pluck your strings like an instrument he was born to play and you feel the pressure building at the base of your spine and bottoming out your insides.

He’s forcing your legs apart like he’s trying to split you in half and then you feel the tension in one hip give way with a wet _pop._ As you’re vaguely registering the pain radiating from that side you look down and see your leg jutting out at an odd angle from your body and the realization makes your stomach flip over and your sight blur. You feel hot tears running down the sides of your face and tickling your ears and he’s there again with his thumbs rubbing across your cheeks, leaving behind something sticky and viscous and cooing “I think I broke you beautiful.”

The pain is very real now, gnawing at your insides and lighting up every nerve white hot as he slides himself inside and presses his open palm over your heart. He’s relentless while sparkling lights dance across your vision and with every swirl of his hips he’s stoking that growing fire in your belly and you’re so close. Close to losing it or breaking apart you’re not sure and you’re not sure you care. The pressure releases from your arms but they’re too weak to move now and the bones crunch like boot stomps on gravel when you try and make a fist.

Trying to push in closer to you, the hand he has over your heart shifts and ribs crackle and split like firewood and he’s licking at your mouth again. He’s holding you with his hands and his cock and his eyes shiny and black as beetle wings and he’s commanding you to “come for me” so you obey. And just before the lights go out you see him throw his head back and growl as he empties inside and you distantly wonder who " _Sam_ " is. The heat of him all around and that smell like fireworks on a Summer night is the last thing you can feel and just like that you’re gone. As if you ever really stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this 2nd person POV worked or not. Let me know? xx


End file.
